La Troisième Nuit
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Ce fut lors de la troisième nuit de leur mariage que tout débuta.


**Hello tout le monde! Avant de partir pour un petit voyage, je tenais à publier cet OS centré sur les premiers jours de mariage entre Odin et Frigga. Le rating n'est pas là pour rien, il s'agit de leur nuit de noces! **

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

La fin du troisième jour après le divin mariage venait de s'achever, le soleil éclatant de la journée disparaissant derrière un rideau d'étoiles. La lune faisait maintenant office d'astre qui guidait chaque âme d'Asgard. Les deux époux royaux s'étaient depuis longtemps retirés dans leurs appartements. Quand la Lune se fut montrée, les souverains étaient déjà allongés sur leur grand lit frais. Ils se regardaient sans se parler, sachant chacun ce qui allait se passer d'ici peu. Odin n'aurait d'ailleurs su trouver quoi dire. Frigga se contentait d'observer les yeux de son récent mari, ne pipant mot non plus. Un simple regard entre eux suffisait à se faire comprendre.

Les mains entrelacées, les époux attendaient le moment propice. Il n'y avait pas de temps ou d'heure pour ça. Le moment allait venir de lui-même, songèrent-ils, se tendant au fur et à mesure que l'attente augmentait. L'un se tendant d'une impatiente contenue, et l'autre tendue par la pensée de ce qui allait suivre.

-Trois jours que nous sommes mariés, finit par déclarer la désormais reine d'Asgard d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.

Par delà cette voix qui se voulait forte, Odin discernait pourtant une appréhension qui tentait de se dissimuler. Il comprenait ce sentiment. Lui-même y était sujet. L'une de ses mains vint trouver les joues rosies de sa femme, et se mit en quête de la rassurer par des caresses sur sa douce peau.

-Trois merveilleux jours qui se sont déjà écoulés, oui, lui répondit le souverain, une lueur pétillante brillant dans ses yeux.

-Vous utilisez rarement ce mot là. Merveilleux, qu'est-ce que ce mot fait dans votre langage ? fit mine de s'interroger Frigga.

Un moyen de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère, comprirent les deux époux. Odin la laissa faire, appréciant sa manière de dérouter les choses.

-Je pourrais l'utiliser mille fois pour décrire ma femme ! défendit-il.

Bien qu'en presque mille ans, il n'avait dû prononcer ce fameux mot, 'merveilleux', que deux ou trois fois. Un guerrier ne s'abaissait pas à parler un langage féérique, c'était le langage des femmes. Des princesses qui attendaient que les guerriers les libèrent. Pourtant, 'merveilleux' était le mot parfait pour décrire la créature qui se tenait sous lui, dissimulée sous une robe de nuit cousue de fils d'or. Comme ses cheveux éparpillés sur les oreillers. Ce qui avait frappé le roi, la première fois qu'il avait vu cette femme qui allait désormais être la sienne, c'était ses cheveux. Des cheveux tressés, blonds. C'était une guerrière, elle aussi.

-Je le prends comme un compliment, bien qu'au départ, vous n'auriez jamais employé 'merveilleux' pour me décrire. Qu'aviez-vous dit, déjà ? se souvint-elle, un léger sourire moqueur apparaissant sur son visage.

-Frigga !

-Oh, je me souviens ! « Quoi, une femme ? Une femme qui porte des armes ? Elle va nous tuer, cette sorcière ! »

-Je ne savais pas à quelle guerrière j'avais affaire, très chère ! Maintenant, je sais, promit-il, déposant un baiser sur le front de sa belle.

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait expérimenté le caractère guerrier de son épouse. Recevoir un coup dans les parties intimes, tomber sur le sol d'une arène et mordre la poussière au goût des plus insultants pour les papilles, et ce dès la première semaine de sa rencontre avec l'étonnante femme guerrière, ça ne s'oubliait pas ! Il avait bien ravalé toutes ses paroles envers Frigga, après cela. Douloureux souvenir...

-Ahem..., toussotèrent-ils en chœur, sachant le moment venu.

Ils se regardèrent, bleu contre bleu, reine contre roi, femme contre mari, les iris plantés dans ceux de l'autre. C'était le moment attendu. Demain, ils pourraient proclamer devant tous être de vrais époux. Encore aujourd'hui, il manquait quelque chose à leur mariage. Le cœur de Frigga se mit à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Celui d'Odin faillit sortir de la sienne. Il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Goûter sans restrictions aux délicates lèvres roses de sa femme, l'embrasser sans retenue, toucher sa peau, et bien plus. Sans oublier l'admirer quand et où il le désirerait. C'était mal vu d'observer une femme quand un homme n'était pas son mari. Même pour le roi.

-Nous devrions peut-être...nous mettre plus à l'aise ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Frigga crut percevoir quelque chose dans cette voix. Odin appréhendait-il ce moment, lui aussi ? Etait-il...non, impossible. Mais les hommes pouvaient aussi être anxieux que les femmes. Elle se rassura : tout était normal jusqu'à présent.

Des mains chaudes la sortirent de ses songes. Sa robe disparaissait lentement de son corps. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'exposait à des yeux masculins. Dans son plus simple appareil. Le rouge ne put s'empêcher de monter aux joues de la femme. Pas de quoi en faire une coupe, ce n'était que son corps nu offert à la vue de son mari, pas la Lune elle-même qui se déshabillait!

-Vous êtes..., commença Odin, avant de se taire.

Comment décrire l'ange qui se trouvait contre lui ? Belle. Ce mot ne suffirait même pas. Frigga était belle. Son corps portait des cicatrices de bataille, mais qu'importe, il aimait ce corps. Son regard amoureux caressa doucement chaque parcelle de ce corps offert. Il touchait avec les yeux, se retenant d'afficher sa soudaine gourmandise pour cette friandise vivante. Frigga n'était pas une friandise ! se reprit-il. Quand bien même, elle était parfaite. Elle n'avait pas une énorme poitrine, ni une petite poitrine. Une poitrine parfaitement faite, tout simplement ! Un petit ventre plat qui affichait quelques légères cicatrices de guerre. Odin s'imaginait déjà caresser un ventre plus arrondi, avant de se stopper. Ne pas penser aux enfants dans un moment aussi important !

-Je me sens seule à être dévêtue, osa interrompre Frigga.

-Et bien venez nous mettre à égalité, voulez-vous ? demanda son mari, un petit sourire atterrissant sur son visage.

Sa reine respira un bon coup, puis se redressa. Ce n'était qu'un pas de plus vers une nouvelle vie, pensa-t-elle. Et puis ce n'était pas horrible non plus, d'aider son mari à se dévêtir pour le contempler ! Ses mains défirent lentement les vêtements lui cachant la nudité d'Odin. Des mains qui se voulaient fortes, mais qui frissonnaient parfois.

Lorsqu'enfin, le corps nu d'Odin lui apparut, Frigga ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle se fichait bien des cicatrices du roi, elle en avait autant que lui, lui souffla cette petite voix joueuse. Et c'était bien rare d'avoir autant de souvenirs de batailles sur son corps...elle pouvait au moins rivaliser avec le monarque.

-Je sais à quoi vous pensez, très chère, mais je vous bats. J'ai plus de cicatrices que vous, et je vous interdis d'essayer d'en avoir de nouvelles.

-Vous m'interdisez, majesté ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment, reprenant confiance alors que l'appréhension revenait à grandes enjambées vers elle.

-Oui, Frigga, reine d'Asgard, je vous l'interdis. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez mal.

-Vous craignez surtout que je vous surpasse ! Et maintenant, cessons cette compétition, et venez m'embrasser, osa-t-elle quémander.

Odin ne se fit même pas prier. Il laissait sa femme gagner cette première manche. Ils pourraient toujours reprendre cette compétition plus tard. Ils avaient...toute la vie devant eux. Jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, ils pourraient toujours trouver des sujets de compétition et s'amuser à se défier tout en s'aimant.

Leurs corps se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les frissons s'emparèrent d'eux. Cette nuit était la leur. Malgré l'appréhension qui s'accumulait, aucun ne brisa ce ballet de baisers amoureux. Auparavant, avant leur mariage, ils ne s'embrassaient que chastement, bien qu'il y avait eu quelques débordements. A cause d'une bataille où ils avaient failli se perdre, ou à cause d'un élan de fougue. Ou parce qu'ils aimaient se retrouver.

Chaque main disparut explorer le corps de l'autre, s'imbibant de la douceur et de la chaleur de leur peau. Lentement, ils s'apprivoisèrent, se tâtant délicatement, sans se presser. Ils avaient toute la nuit, et bien plus.

Aventureuse, la main du roi trouva finalement son but ultime, en feu, il pouvait le sentir. Son regard ne quitta pourtant pas le visage de sa femme. Les lèvres entrouvertes, laissant passer des gémissements si doux à ses oreilles, les yeux clos, Frigga était sienne. Oh, qu'il avait rêvé de la voir remplie de plaisir et de désir. A lui, seul.

-Odin, murmura-t-elle, ouvrant finalement les yeux.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau pour un baiser fougueux, avant de se séparer. Front collé contre l'autre, la bouche à quelques centimètres de celle de l'autre, leur cœur battant férocement dans leur poitrine, sans se presser, ils apprenaient à se toucher. Contre l'une de ses cuisses, Frigga pouvait parfaitement sentir le désir de son mari pour elle. Elle osa y poser une main après quelques hésitations. Maladroitement, elle suivit son amant dans ses caresses, jaugeant ses réactions. C'était désormais lui qui fermait les yeux, qui gémissait enfin. Appréciait-il ?

-Est-ce que je vous fais du mal ? demanda la femme, ne sachant comment interpréter tous ces soupirs.

-Bien au contraire, mon amour. Vous êtes si douce.

Au surnom, les joues déjà rouges de Frigga reprirent leur teinte de plus belle. Elle se demanda intérieurement si, un jour, elle pourrait faire de même avec son tendre époux. L'appeler par un surnom, oublier qu'il était roi. _Son_ roi, désormais. Enfin, dans quelques minutes, il serait _son_ roi. A elle, rien qu'à elle, la guerrière l'espérait.

-Etes-vous prête, ma reine ? lui glissa ce dernier à l'oreille, avant de déposer des baisers sur son cou, et plus bas.

-Je crois bien que oui, Odin. Je veux être votre femme, murmura-t-elle.

Et sous cette déclaration, il y avait un autre message. Si elle n'arrivait pas encore à lui dire un « je vous aime », cette déclaration le ferait pour elle. Odin le comprit, et eut un sourire heureux. Oh, cette femme là était une perle rare. La seule et l'unique qu'il voulait posséder pleinement. La seule et l'unique avec qui il voulait passer le restant de ses jours. Il était même convaincu de mourir avant elle, elle était si jeune, cette guerrière. Elle avait la majorité, certes, mais, Ô Ciel, elle était si jeune, plus jeune que lui.

Ses pensées disparurent quand Frigga se mit à trembler légèrement dans ses bras. Il revint à la réalité. Hors de question de gâcher ce moment tant attendu.

-Vous tremblez, mon amour. Je peux encore attendre, vous savez, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-Ce n'est rien, mon roi. Je n'ai...jamais eu de...avant vous. Mais je ne veux pas reculer, il est trop tard, et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser si cette chaleur dans mon ventre ne disparait pas.

-On appelle ça du désir, Frigga. Ne craignez rien.

-Je ne crains pas, Odin. Je suis une guerrière, je n'ai pas peur de la douleur, mais pourtant, j'appréhende ce moment. Je sais que ça ne fera mal que quelques instants, mais...c'est la toute première fois, avoua-t-elle, hésitant à dévoiler son cœur.

Odin l'écouta pourtant attentivement, caressant ses joues pendant ses confidences. Il se promit d'essayer de rendre cet instant le moins douloureux possible. Ils auraient tout le temps de s'aimer brutalement ou follement plus tard.

-Je comprends, mais tout ira bien, ma reine. Juste un instant, et après, vous pourrez vous reposer.

-Non, je veux aller jusqu'au bout, Odin ! Je ne suis pas une trouillarde.

-Loin de moi l'idée d'en douter ! se hâta-t-il de la rassurer.

-Ce sont surtout les récits des guerriers de votre armée qui me reviennent. Ils sont brutaux avec les femmes...

-Mais moi, je ne le serais pas. Je ne veux que votre bonheur.

Ils cessèrent de parler après ces mots, appréciant le temps qui passait lentement. Ce n'était pas de l'ennui qu'ils éprouvaient en attendant. C'était de la sérénité. Frigga se calma dans les bras de son amant, puis vint d'elle-même lui voler un baiser. Ce fut le signal. Odin se plaça tendrement entre les cuisses de sa belle, et l'occupa du mieux qu'il put pour qu'elle ne ressente pas de douleur forte.

Le moment vint.

Une petite plainte passa la barrière des lèvres de la reine, tandis que son corps se cambra un instant. Enfin, elle était la femme d'Odin, sa femme. Elle lui appartenait pleinement. La légère douleur de sa virginité perdue se dissipa doucement, au fur et à mesure que son mari commençait ses mouvements, attentif à chaque geste de son amante.

-Etes-vous mienne, Frigga ? Etes-vous mienne jusqu'à votre dernier soupir ? demanda Odin après quelques vas-et-vients, sa voix teintée de désir et de plaisir.

-Oui, oui, mon roi. Je suis vôtre, entièrement. Je n'aimerais que vous, je ne servirais que vous, eut-elle la force de lui promettre avant que sa tête ne plonge contre le cou de son amant.

Elle brûlait d'envie de lui demander, voire de lui ordonner, de lui faire cette même promesse, mais il s'agissait du roi. Et le roi faisait ce qui lui plaisait. Il pouvait la tromper quand il le voulait. Il pouvait tout faire. Pourtant, ce dernier parut lire dans ses pensées, et protesta vivement avant de lui faire cette même promesse. Et que la terrifiante Ombre Eternelle l'emporte s'il faisait un jour l'affront d'une tromperie à sa femme, à sa reine. La seule et l'unique.

Frigga eut l'air plus heureuse encore. Sur quel roi était-elle tombée ? Le plus rare de tous, sans doute. Le plus doux et intéressant de tous.

Cette union tant désirée dut néanmoins se finir. Une apothéose de jouissance s'abattit sur le Père de Tout. Enfin, il se libéra de toute cette pression accumulée. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien. Allongé, là, près de sa femme qui ne regardait pas ses blessures. Elle le regardait simplement, une lueur de bonheur trônant dans ses saphirs. Odin s'en voulut rapidement de ne pas pouvoir la mener à la jouissance, mais la douleur de la première fois ne pouvait cohabiter avec le plaisir, hélas.

-Je vous promets de vous combler, ma reine. Je vous le promets, lui jura-t-il quand Frigga se retrouva blottie dans ses bras, un léger sourire accroché à ses lèvres envoûtantes.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mon amour. Ce n'était que la première fois, nous aurons tout le temps, eut-elle le courage de dire, avant de se mordre les lèvres.

Et voilà qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper ce stupide surnom ! Pourtant, loin de paraitre indigné ou pire, Odin n'eut qu'un nouveau sourire heureux. Par Yggdrasil, qu'il aimait cette femme...il l'aimait tant.

-Frigga...je ne veux personne d'autre que vous à mes côtés, admit-il avant de venir voler un baiser à son épouse.

Désormais, ils étaient unis jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Mais avant leur dernier soupir, ils avaient beaucoup à apprendre, beaucoup à faire. Tant de choses à vivre.

Ensemble.

* * *

**Si vous voulez voir des moments particuliers dans leur vie, vous pouvez le dire par commentaire ou par MP, je me ferais un plaisir de vous écrire un OS (:**

**En espérant avoir rendu ce moment réaliste, même si l'un des deux ne jouit pas. J'imagine mal une femme jouir lors de sa première fois, pour le dire comme ça, malgré les fics qui disent le contraire, mais après, ça dépend de chacun ^^ c'était une précision, au cas où!**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, et les commentaires sont très appréciés.**

**A bientôt (:**


End file.
